Playing With Fire EnglandXReader
by Conrad1998
Summary: as the title say, song in here Playing with fire. i put this on Devainart and everyone loved it so i put it here! my first hetalia reader insect please enjoy!


**notes:I do Not own Hetalia or the song! please review and enjoy thank you!**

Playing With Fire EnglandxReader 

Notes: Reader will be known as _ as well for your Friends well be (Friend name) and like hair colour (h/c) ext. please be kind this is my first reader insect. this story has the song Playing with fire sang by Paula seling and Ovi so you may want to listen to that while reading this, thank you.

You sat there bored as you walked to the karaoke where you are meeting up with your friends for a sing song, you know just for fun. You are exited to hang out and have fun but a bit bored by most of the day normal house work, well you are only 16. As you saw one of your friends (H/c) heads you ran over to them. "God I'm finally out of that boring house" you told her as you got up to her, "I know, mum made me do most of the work" she replied to you, "So is everyone here (friends name)?" you asked, she nodded. You both chatted while you walked in. once in you noticed different groups of people, but from a far is a odd group. A Englishman and a American with mostly anyone from the whole world, you got to say you never met a group like that anywhere before. You couldn't really see them from a far but soon forgotten about them, you listen to your friends and other people that sang. Some great and well..This old lady sang horrible rubbish. You didn't like singing in front of others so you didn't join in. Until the man came up, "We are now doing a song called Playing with Fire and this is a duet who wants to do it. Don't be shy" he said, your friend got hold of your arm which she pulled up. You glared at her which she doesn't notice or ignore.

You were put on the stay though you wasn't the only one force to sing this, the man which you saw before had be pushed onto the stay by the American, the one pushed on was British looking, messy blond hair that was clean and beautiful green fresher leaves eyes. He grumbled annoyed, luckily he wasn't the only one, you were annoyed to be pushed into this as well. He looked over to me, "Both pushed in, let's just get this over with" he told you, his British accents caught you, something a young girl would melt to. You smiled "May as well" you said as the song started

"Girl, Girl, Girl Can't you see

What you do to me tonight" he sang perfectly, he was good and you knew it

"Boy, Boy, Boy If your mean

I will start a fight tonight" you sang even better then usually may be because you were enjoying this

"You and I, We could try to stop" he sang with the tune his eyes met yours for a second

"Oh Boy till you drop "you sang right in time he smiled and mouthed "Ready" to you

"If we get together now

We'll burn this place down" you both sang greatly together as though it was made to be

"You and me, can't you see,

We're playing with fire

Tell me now; do you feel this burning desire?

Don't stop, make it rock, it's taking us higher

Could it be just a dream? Are you running away?" you sang as you started to rock with the song beat

He smiled at you, he was enjoying this better then both thought at the beginning

"Boy, boy, boy, want a fight?

Come and stay with me for night" you sang as the mini break finish

"Girl, Girl, Girl, are you sure?

I ain't here to fight, alright?" he sang to you the song carried on but you couldn't help lock eyes with him every so second though at the same time you couldn't look at Him

Then the last words came "If we get together now we'll burn this place down" he sang but the thing you didn't notice is that he was holding your shoulders and his eyes looked at your (E/c) ones as he put his lips to yours, his lips tasted of mint and tea. You close your eyes and kissed back, it weird to say but is this love at first sight? Is that happing to me? You asked yourself and heard some people cheer, your friends and his you guess, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he lend in, to deepen the kiss, this was perfect but weird it like all those books you read where a young girl meets her dream man and here you are and found him, this had to be the best thing ever to happen to you. This day was no longer a boring one but a memorable one, you smiled in the kiss.

Extra

Soon breaking away to get a breather, he smiled "The names Arthur Kirkland your miss?" he asked properly like a gentleman, "_ "you replied sweetly


End file.
